Simplify the following expression: ${-(-13-r)+4(6r+2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-13-r}{)} + 4(6r+2) $ $ {13+r} + 4(6r+2) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 13+r + {4(}\gray{6r+2}{)} $ $ 13+r + {24r+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {r + 24r} + {13 + 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {25r} + {13 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {25r} + {21}$ The simplified expression is $25r+21$